


Different But The Same

by Kirathaune



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-07
Updated: 2011-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-15 12:33:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirathaune/pseuds/Kirathaune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things changed when they became lovers, but Goku thinks the important things stayed the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Different But The Same

**Author's Note:**

>  Written for the 2011 [](http://poetry-ficathon.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **poetry_ficathon**](http://poetry-ficathon.dreamwidth.org/).  [Here](http://famouspoetsandpoems.com/poets/anne_sexton/poems/18211) is the Ann Sexton poem I received as a prompt - my fragment is the last eight lines of the poem but I also took inspiration from the rest of the piece.

Goku woke to bright morning sunlight shining in his eyes. He grunted and rolled over to try and escape its sleep-destroying beams.

He encountered a pale, naked shoulder. _Sanzo_.

A small, satisfied smile curved on his face as he remembered the night before. Yeah, they had done it again.

It was like a drug, this new thing between them. Goku could still count the times on his fingers, and Sanzo kept saying that they shouldn't be doing it, but more and more mornings found them naked in bed together.

Mornings after more and more nights of passionate, frenzied fucking.

The small smile widened into a grin.

Last night had been their ninth time together.

 _Goku quickly learned to be patient, to eat dinner and play mahjongg or cards with the others, occasionally fight with Gojyo and wait for bedtime. Always a keen student of Sanzo's body language, he learned to read it even better, and recognize the signals that would tell him whether they would fuck that night or just sleep. He hoped it would be the former, but knew better than to complain if it was the latter._

 _It was a little easier tonight, since Gojyo went out drinking and Hakkai decided to spend the evening reading in his and Gojyo's room. Goku and Sanzo sat in the common room, and Goku read a comic while Sanzo smoked and finished his newspaper._

 _Goku waited, smiling when he smelled the sharp musk of Sanzo's arousal. Sanzo was hard._

 _They would be fucking tonight._

 _"Monkey." Sanzo rose and left the room, and Goku followed._

 _They walked casually to their room, but once the door was locked and Sanzo's scripture was safely stowed Sanzo pushed Goku up against the wall and their mouths met in a ravenous kiss. They pulled at each other's clothes and tumbled naked onto the closest bed, lips and tongues seeking out newly-discovered sensitive spots. A bottle of lotion clicked open, slicked fingers stretched and then Sanzo entered him._

 _Goku's world shrank to contain only Sanzo. Sanzo's dick thrusting deep inside him, Sanzo's mouth and teeth on his skin and Sanzo's hand on his aching erection._

 _Everything disappeared when they were like this, aware only of each other and their rocking bodies._

 _They were God, and this was Nirvana._

 __Goku yawned and stretched, careful to not wake Sanzo. He loved being this close while Sanzo slept, loved that Sanzo actually _slept_ with him. He glanced over at the other bed, at its pristine covers and made a mental note to mess them up before they went down to breakfast. Their own bedsheets had been pushed down at their feet, and Goku feasted his eyes on the slender body next to his.

His gaze traveled over taut stomach muscles and angled hipbones, coming to rest where Sanzo's dick lay nestled amidst coarse golden curls. Goku gently cupped it in his hand, marveling that this soft, tender flesh had been so hard inside him last night, thrusting and pounding and bringing him undreamed-of pleasure. At other times, it has been hard in his mouth, when he would be on his knees in front of Sanzo or lying between his legs, licking and sucking while Sanzo moaned and clutched at his hair. Then Sanzo would come and his mouth would be flooded with the bitter-smoke tang of Sanzo's release. It was a taste that Goku was quickly finding addicting.

Goku wondered if Sanzo thought _he_ tasted good too, when Sanzo's mouth was devouring his dick. He hoped so, because it felt awesome when Sanzo did that to him, and he would come in the moist heat of Sanzo's mouth. It was almost as awesome as when Sanzo fucked him.

A violet eye cracked open, and a cigarette-and-whisky voice softly growled, "Monkey."

The dick in Goku's hand was hard now, and Sanzo pulled him close, drawing the covers over them to block out the sun.

Ooooh, ten times now.

* * * * *

They sat at the breakfast table, quiet save for the rustle of Sanzo's newspaper and the scratch of Goku's knife while he buttered his toast. Gojyo was still in bed, hungover, and Hakkai was off picking up supplies. So this morning it was just him and Sanzo, eating their breakfast like nothing had gone on an hour before. Like they hadn't just leisurely fucked under the covers, muffling their moans with slow, deep kisses.

Sanzo turned a page, and Goku ate his toast. There were no heated glances, no brushing of feet or legs under the table. Nothing would be said or done today to indicate that anything was different between them. They finished their breakfast and Goku left to gather their bags together and load up the Jeep while Sanzo went to drag the kappa's sorry, hungover ass out of bed.

Then they were on the road again, and Goku and Gojyo quarreled in the back seat while Sanzo smoked and yelled at them about the racket they were making. The fan made several appearances, and Goku noted that Sanzo was hitting him just as hard as he had hit him Before.

Before things changed between them, before they had become lovers.

And that was okay. Goku thought the best thing about this change was how it really didn't change anything at all - not the important stuff anyway. Every morning they still drove West, still fought youkai - and each other - all day, and Sanzo still bitched and complained and hit him with the fan. But as they rode in the Jeep Goku was pleasantly sore from the morning's passion, and Sanzo's shoulders didn't seem quite so rigid.

Those were the changes that leaked over from the night, and they were okay too.

They were still God, they were just wearing clothes now and waiting until the next night, the next town, the next inn to shed them and worship each other with their bodies.

And Nirvana was wherever Sanzo was, where he was, where they were.


End file.
